Please Don't Leave Me
by StirlingLuci
Summary: Finding it too hard to work alongside Levi everyday, Petra decides to transfer. But before she does, she would like to spend one night with him at the Annual Fair. Levi finally builds up the courage to tell Petra he has feelings for her and she drops her bombshell. How badly can he screw up? **Will most likely have smut later.**
1. Ch 1 - The Fair

**~Petra~**

I sighed. The annual fair was coming up, and I didn't have a date. Once a year, a huge fair was put together. It was to get everyone's minds off the Titans and decreasing food supply for one day. It was also when a lot of couples proposed or did other cute things like that. It was like a Christmas and Valentine's Day wrapped into one in the middle of summer.

I knocked on Levi's office door. Maybe he would go with me? The door opened and I was met with his bored stare. Wishful thinking. "I have the files you asked for, Captain." I smiled.

"Thank you, Ral." I hated how formal he was, but this was the military. I knew that, but we had also known each other for years. Shut up. You're being petty. Now ask him!

"C-Captain?" I mustered up my courage.

"Hm?" He shifted the papers around.

"Would you, uh, like to go to the Annual Fair w-with me?" I picked at skin on my finger nails. My eyes darted from him to the floor. The papers stopped moving.

"That time of year again, isn't it?" Levi spoke annoyed. "No thanks. I have work to do." With that, he turned and closed the door. My heart sunk, and I walked aimlessly down the hall.

 **~Levi~**

My heart pounded as I leaned against the door. Petra. Petra Ral asked me? Me of all people? To go to the most romantic place on the biggest day of the year? I couldn't stop the blush creeping up my neck. And like an idiot, I turned her down. I slid down the door. She deserves better anyway.

I walked into the mess hall to quite a sight. Eld had Gunther in a choke hold, and Oluo was staring down a very uncomfortable Petra. Hanji ran up to me panting. "Levi, you gotta help me! Eld was about to invite Gunther to the Fair, but then Gunther took his food and now they're fighting. I've been working for months building Eld's confidence and now it may be blown."

"What?" Confusion took over me and I fought not to laugh. She was acting like her experiment was about to explode. And maybe that wasn't too far off.

"Also, Oluo is trying to go to the Fair with Petra." She finished. All humor left me as I watched Oluo slid up to Petra. Before I knew it, I was walking up to them.

"Come on, Petra~" Oluo drew her name out. "You're not going with anyone. So why not? It'll be fun! Whaddya say?"

"No." Oluo and Petra looked at me with shocked expressions. "You are incorrect."

"Ha?" Oluo raised an eyebrow.

"Petra is going with someone, so leave her alone." I glared. Petra looked back and forth between us.

"Yeah? Who? Petra said no one asked her."

"That may be true, but she asked someone herself. Me." I leaned in and quietly said, "So back off." With a growl, Oluo stalked off.

"Th-thank you, Levi." Petra stared at the floor and began peeling skin off her fingers again. She was nervous. "But you don't have to actually go with me."

"And let you go alone? Not a chance." I sat down next to her. Excitement filled her face. Shit. "Wouldn't want Bozado finding you alone and try something." Immediately, her face fell. Damniiiit. Why am I such an idiot?

"Right." She quickly stood. "I'll see you at noon Saturday." Once Petra slammed the door behind her, Hanji smacked the back of my head.

"What the hell, Hanji?" I yelled.

"What the hell, Levi?!" Hanji yelled back. "You're the biggest idiot ever! Why Petra is still infatuated with you, I have no clue. You're going to run out of screw ups eventually." Hanji may be crazy, but she was still the smartest person he knew.

"I don't know how to be..."

"In a relationship?"

"Yeah," I looked away in embarrassment. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"You've never had a girlfriend?! Wait, so have you had a boyfriend?" Hanji switched from shock to curiosity so quickly it was obvious she was a scientist.

"No." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't opposed to dating men, but I leaned more towards women. Especially the shy type. Oh who was I kidding. I was head over heals for Petra. Ever since I recruited her, I've only had eyes for her.

"Okay we have some work to you want to get her flowers. Oi! Keep it down, you two. Hold her hand or put your hand low on her back. Not on her butt, but also not too high because that indicates friendship rather than romance. Gunther, leave Eld alone! Definately take her on the ferris wheel. Classic kiss spot, most romantic by far. Tip the operator to stop when you are at the top for a perfect sunset kiss. Eld put Gunther down." Hanji went on like that until she was giving me advice while holding both their ears. I had stopped listening and just laughed at them.

...

I wanted to pull my hair out. Today was a mess. Nothing was going as planned and I didn't have the courage to make any moves on Petra. She seemed to be having a good time, but every now and then she got a sad look in her eyes. Because she doesn't think this is a real date. Maybe I can change that.

I reached for her hand and pulled back at the last second. My heart was racing. I've never held anyone's hand before. What if she hates it? What if I do it wrong? What if my hands are super sweaty?

"Levi?" Petra was looking at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine. I just-" I watched couples around me doing cute things. They held hands like it was second nature. Forehead or cheek kisses were something they did frequently. How did they make it look so easy?

"Not used to so many people?" Petra guessed.

"Something like that."

"It's okay. Not like they're going to turn into titans." She winked and I lifted one side of my mouth in a half smile. "Come on, let's get some over priced food." Petra slipped her hand into mine and pulled me to the food stands. My face heated. She did it so naturally.

I caught myself staring at our clasped hands, and she must have noticed too because she tried pulling away. Without thinking it through, I held on and smiled at her. No, no. It's okay. I like it. The words wouldn't leave my mouth, but she seemed to get the message. Her face brightened like the sun and she squeezed my hand lightly.

After hours of many activities and running from stand to stand, we ended up at the Ferris wheel. My heart pounded as I remembered what Hanji told me. We got in the small carts and strapped in. As it began moving, I panicked internally realizing I never bribed the operator. Relax, you can still get the confession in. And maybe a kiss.

Just as we went over the peak, it stopped. I glanced back to see Gunther and Eld in the cart right at the top. Eld was blushing like an idiot when he turned to Gunther and just kissed him. My jaw dropped. I knew Eld had feelings for him, but I never guessed he'd do something like that. Aparently, Gunther felt the same way because he was blushing just as hard yet seemingly was enjoying the kiss.

I quickly turned around remembering what I was supposed to do. Deep breath. You got this. "Petra."

"I'm in love with you, Levi." Petra turned to me with a tomato red face. "I know I haven't been very subtle in my affections, but I thought you deserved to hear it straight. I love you. Also, I'm resigning."

"What!?" First she steals my line and now she's leaving. No! "You can't leave. You can't just drop the L word and walk away."

"Well, it is clear you will never reciprocate my feelings. So to save my self and in attempts to move on, I need to leave."

"I-I" I felt like a big pile of emotions. I couldn't think straight, let alone form a proper sentence. Screw words. I leaned over and kissed her. I didn't even noticed the Ferris wheel begin to move again. I was lost in her scent and the softness of her lips. I pulled back and whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Our cart jerked to a stop, and the operator lifted the bar. We climbed out silently. Petra didn't say a word while we left the fair. She didn't speak when we arrived at her apartment. I feared she would just slam the door and leave me to wonder for the weekend. But instead, she blew.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Tears were filling her eyes. "Are you that low to use that against me? If anything, Levi, this just affirmed that I need to leave. Good night." Then she slammed the door in my face. I stood in shock processing what had just happened. Did she really think I only kissed her to keep her from leaving? She didn't think that I felt something for her too?

"Petra!" I shouted. "Let me explain! Please! Give me a chance!"

"Go away, Levi!" Her broken voice called back to me. Damn it. I fucked up big time.


	2. Ch 2 - Aftermath

~Levi~

"LevIi!" Hanji's voice rang through the halls. I jumped up to lock the door, but she was superhuman. I fell to the ground as she slammed the door open. "Explain this!"

"Uh," She shoved papers in my face. Transfer forms. Petra's. I sighed. "I know. She's transferring...because of me."

"What the hell did you do?" Hanji growled. I stared at the ground.

"I kissed her."

"Haa?" Hanji leaned in, glaring. "Explain."

"She told me she was going to transfer because she couldn't be around me when I didn't reciprocate her feelings for me. She said she wouldn't be able to move on either unless she left. I couldn't speak so I kissed her to convey my feelings, but she took it the wrong way."

"What the fuck?!" Hanji's fist made contact with my face. And again. I threw up my arms as a defense, but Hanji didn't care where she hit me. "So because you couldn't get out a couple words, I'm losing my best friend?!"

"I-" Again, I didn't know what to say, especially when I saw her tears.

"You're such an ass, Levi." Hanji fell to the ground in a heap. I stared at the wall.

"I know." Words. They're so annoying. "I hurt the woman I love and pushed her away. I hurt my only friend and caused them to lose theirs. I did so much damage in one action. No," I laughed to keep the tears from coming. "I did it over the course of years. All the words that were never said. All the times I should have smiled, I should have held her hand, hugged her, acknowledged her. I pushed her away. Last Saturday was just the one that sent her over the edge. If I could take it back, I would."

"Levi..."

"But stupid me would just do the same thing."

"You can fix it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how to do this. Emotions and words. It's just...a mess." I stood and turned towards my desk. "I hate messes."

Hanji and I stayed silent for the rest of the day. We forgot about the open door. We didn't realize how loud we had been and the attraction that came with. We definitely didn't know about the ears that heard every word.

~Petra~

"I hurt the woman I love..." Levi's words bounced around in my head like a rubber ball. Does he really love me? Why else would he say that? But why didn't he say anything before? Why has he acted like I was nothing more than a soldier? Why? I bit my lip as the questions floated around. Perhaps I would never know the answer.

My doorbell rang as I threw more clothes in my bag. Even though I hadn't gotten confirmation on my transfer, I had already talked to Erwin personally. He said he understood. I had no doubt I'd be transferred by the end of the week. For now, I just needed to avoid Levi.

"Petra! I know you're in there! You're packing, aren't you?!" Hanji's voice bellowed. I sighed. She's going to disturb the neighbors. The last thing I needed was complaints right before I left. I opened the door to see a sour faced Hanji. "One, did you really think you'd leave without my noticing? Two, what the hell? Are you seriously leaving Levi?"

"No, and yes." I went back to my room and continued packing.

"You haven't gotten the confirmation. Why are you packing?"

"I have it...unofficially. I spoke with Erwin before I even applied for the transfer."

"Mmm. Withdraw it."

"No." I walked back and forth putting things into boxes. Hanji just stood there making different poses as she talked. I am going to miss her.

"Are you seriously leaving me? Alone? With all those crazies?"

"Hanji, you're the crazy one."

"True, but still!" Hanji was laying on the floor now. I simply stepped around or over her. "Are you really going to leave Levi without even talking? No goodbye?" She asked seriously. I stopped moving.

"Why would I?" Hanji didn't respond as if knowing I had more to say. "He used my feelings for him against me?! If he really wanted me to stay that bad, why not just ask and flatter me?! Just tell me he admires my talent and acknowledge what I bring to the team? Why kiss me? Why look like he might actually care? Like he might possibly like me back?" My tone went from annoyed frustration to saddened confusion.

"What if that was his way of telling you how he felt?" Hanji sat up.

"What?!" I spun towards her ready to smack a bitch. Was she really suggesting that? Had she not heard a word I said?!

"I'm just saying. Did you even ask why he did that? You know, hear him out? No. You ran away like a bitch." My face heated, in embarrassment and rage. Hanji turned to me with the most serious face I had ever seen. It scared me honestly. "Petra, you're one of the best people I know. One of the bravest, yet here you are running."

"And he wasn't cowardly either? He didn't fucking speak to me!"

"He's never been in a relationship! It's Levi for fuck's sake!" Hanji was in my face now. "Levi is the king of pushing away emotions because it's all he's known. If you ever tried to get to know him instead of watching from afar, you might know a thing or two about him and his upbringing." Hanji wasn't yelling, but her words hit me hard. She seemed almost sad. But she was right, Levi doesn't deserve someone like me.

"You're right." I closed my suitcase. "But I'm still leaving."

"Fine. Just don't leave without saying goodbye to me." Hanji hugged me before seeing her way out. Falling to my bed, I remembered that night.

"Petra! Let me explain! Please! Give me a chance!" Levi's broken voice called through my door. He pounded on it continuing to call my name.

"Go away, Levi." I held back sobs until he was gone. I beat the floor in frustration and hurt. I cried until I was exhausted. Then I climbed into bed and stared at the wall.

That night I had been so blinded by hurt and denial of his emotions, I had hurt him even more. Most likely ruining any chances I had with him, I ignored him. God, I am such an idiot.

~Levi~

I stared at the forms on my desk. Petra's transfer forms. Signed by Erwin. All they needed was my signature, since I was the squad leader. I ran my hands through my hair. Not one cell in my body wanted to sign them. I would basically be handing Petra to a new squad on a silver platter. But how much more would Petra hate me if I denied this to her? Would it really be worth it?

"Don't sign the papers!" Hanji burst in, panting. "Just don't...sign Petra's...transfer forms."

"How did you even know I had them?" They had just arrived this morning. Hanji wasn't even supposed to be here today.

"I, uh, went to talk to Erwin about changing his mind." Hanji looked at the floor in shame. "But," Her head snapped back up. "He said he no longer had them and they were in your hands. So I came as fast as I could."

"Well, you made it. I haven't signed them." Hanji clapped in excitement. "But I am going to."

"Noooooo~!" Hanji rushed over. "You caaaan't~" She pleaded.

"I know you don't want to lose your best friend, but it's what she wants."

"But what about you?" Hanji suddenly got quiet.

"What about me?" I shoved away from my desk. "Do you really think Petra will just forgive me if I refuse to sign them? No! She'll hate me even more! Heck, she might resign entirely. Nope, not happening. I'd rather her be happy and hopefully forgive me someday."

"But-"

"No, Hanji. I'm signing them." As if to prove something, I sat back down and signed them right in front of her screaming face.

Then Hanji did a very Hanji like thing to do. She grabbed the papers and ran.


	3. Ch 3 - What do I do?

**~Levi~**

"Hanji, what the hell?!" I chased her down the hall. She had quite the head start because it took me sometime to break out of my shock. Then she had the advantage of longer legs, of course. Surprisingly, she didn't respond. Instead she turned into the mess hall. No. When I burst through the door way, I was only able to watch as she threw them in the fire. "HANJI!"

"I know you're mad." She turned with her arms crossed. "Petra will be, too. Erwin might be a bit disappointed. And I know, you can just get more papers. But! I've bought you some time to think about what you're doing. And maybe some reflection time for Petra as well. Also gives me some time to talk some sense into Erwin."

"Hanji..." I had no words. I wanted to strangle her.

"Now, who will tell Petra she needs to reapply?"

"Reapply for what?" Petra's voice came from behind me.

"Petra! Guess what?! I just burned your transfer forms. Tragic really. Oh well." Hanji shrugged and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Petra. She did that because I signed them." I spoke now that I was calm.

"Y-You signed them?" Petra looked at me in shock. Her eyes were wide and I noticed her lip tremble. Wait. Is she upset that I did?

"Yeah. I, uh, I did." Isn't that what you wanted?

"Thank you." She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry you'll have to sign them again. Hopefully Hanji won't burn them again."

"So you're going to reapply?" Of course, she is, idiot.

"Yeah, I guess so." Petra walked backwards out of the room. "Guess I'll go get some new forms." Then she was gone. Please don't. I wanted to call out to her.

 **~Petra~**

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I am so stupid. Hanji's words had stirred something in me. Something that made me walk all the way here to ask Levi to reject my transfer request forms. Something that wanted to talk to Levi about the night of the fair. Something that made me want to stay. Hanji was right. I didn't know much about Levi, and I wanted to change that. Yet, he didn't even put up a fight. Was it a lost cause?

I stared at the forms in front of me. I hadn't filled them out yet. Should I? I laid my head down. Where was Hanji and her words of wisdom when I needed her? I tapped my fingernails on my legs waiting for the doorbell to ring. Waiting for Hanji to show up at the perfect time like the movies. But no such luck. Screw it, I'm gonna go get her myself. I grabbed my coat and left for Hanji's apartment.

"Hanji!" I beat on her door until she finally opened it.

"I know you're upset, but you'll forgive me when you realize I'm right."

"I was going to ask Levi not to sign the papers." I spat out, ignoring her previous statement.

"Holy shit, come in. Tell me everything." She moved so that I could enter. Her apartment was littered with papers: sketches, formulas, theories, random scribbles, etc. Chemicals and tools covered the counters. "Spill."

"So I thought a lot about what you said,"

"Good, good..."

"I decided that I wanted to get to know him and give him another chance and all that,"

"Great...buuut?"

"But when Levi signed the papers so quickly and admitted he would sign them again, I just deflated. He didn't even try to talk me out of it. Yes, I wouldn't listen the night of the fair, but I was emotional. Why didn't he try again? Does he want to? Does he like me? Or was it just an act?"

"Petra, shut up!" I realized I was rambling and freaking myself out. "He loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it. He also figured you would hate him for eternity if he refused or tried talking you out of it. You are so dense sometimes." Hanji rolled her eyes at me. I didn't blame her.

"Wow..." I let Hanji's words sink in before speaking. "I know I should be overjoyed to hear that, but I need to hear it from him. I'm sorry. I know you have been rooting for us since day one, but I just can't stay. Not unless Levi comes here and tells me that he really loves me." My shoulders drooped. "Which we know he'll never do. Maybe it's selfish and crazy, but this is why I was leaving in the first place. If nothing has changed with him, then nothing can change with me."

 **~Levi~**

Hanji burst into my office screaming. She had made quite the habit of that recently. I was about to yell at her, again, when she began rambling about Petra. I couldn't help it. I loved hearing about her. I missed her so much, and I knew I would miss her even more when she left. Guess I would have to get used to this.

"-she doesn't want to go!" Hanji leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Wait, what?"

"Petra. She's not sure if she actually wants to go. She was disappointed to hear that you were signing the papers!" Hanji nearly jumped over my desk. "Listen to me, Levi! This is important! Also, I'm not supposed to tell you, but if I want nieces and nephews, I gotta."

"What?"

"Petra is basically my sister. So when you two have babies, they will be my nieces and nephews. Duh. But of course, how will that ever happen if I don't smack you two dummies upside the head?!" Hanji looked fed up. "Go talk to her."

"What?! No." I spun my chair around, looking out the window. Just the thought of confessing to Petra make my stomach turn. Images of the fair came back to me. My heart began hurting all over again. No, I couldn't do it. "She's a big girl, she can figure it out herself."

"Levi! You don't understand. She said-"

"Hanji! Stop. If she leaves, she leaves. That's it. We will have to deal with it. If you want her to stay so badly, you beg her to stay." Hanji's voice wobbled as she said,

"Don't you want her to stay?"

"Of course I do...I just don't want her to stay because I ask her to...she'll regret it later."

"But what if she wants you to ask her?"


End file.
